honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising
Dead Rising is the 115th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the open world survival horror beat 'em up video game Dead Rising. It was published on September 13, 2016. Dead Rising was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising on YouTube "From the developers who pioneered not getting eaten by zombies video games, comes the game that threw all the serious horror survival stuff out the window - and just lets you go buck wild." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising Script From the developers who pioneered not getting eaten by zombies video games, comes the game that threw all the serious horror survival stuff out the window - and just lets you go buck wild. Dead Rising Return to a time before the zombie fad when you could hear the word zombie without instantly falling asleep. And discover the lighter side of the undead apocalypse! As Dead Rising brings you zombies that are less of an existential threat and more of a mild nuisance -- that you'll use as living bowling pins, literally!. Carve your way through the groaning masses as seasoned photojournalist and accidental badass Frank West - or one of these other guys, I guess... but mostly Frank West. Then join up with a ragtag crew of poorly voiced survivors and get ready to brave the outside world, uncover the truth of the outbreak and discover the real monster behind it all: it's zombies! It's still zombies! Experience a series whose claim to fame is mostly filling your screen with dudes that quietly evolved from a hardcore survival experience into zombie GTA. With a first game that challenged players with missable story sections, a strict time limit, and escort missions so frustrating you'll strangle your own pets; the second game that toned the difficulty down and added the multiplayer mode no one was asking for; and the third entry that locked the hard stuff away and a special nerds only difficulty and just went full murder carnival! Whoo! I'm totally okay with this! Scavenge the wreckage of civilization looking for zombie insulin for your kid until you run into the brutal time constraints and have to start all over again -- or just forget about your dumb dying daughter or whatever and enjoy the apocalypse! Where you'll hang out, stuff your face, play dress-up, play darkest time Pokemon Snap and just enjoy the fact that pretty much everyone else is dead! Discover the true draw of the Dead Rising franchise: the weapons! As you beat zombies to death with everything including the kitchen sink and start MacGyvering things together to create even more library slaughter machines. As you plow through hundreds of meat sacks at a time in a gameplay experience that's basically Dynasty Warriors if it were modern, had zombies and wasn't a garbage fire! Then lube up your butt to get ravaged by the psychopath boss fights, pitch battles with lunatics that have unique weapons and gimmicks and are nearly immune to bullets for some reason, that will have you wishing you never try to help these hostage assholes in the first place. Because after hours of mindless zombie genocide they suddenly want you to actually be good at this game. Well sh**. So lace up your zombie clogs, grab your trusty camera and get ready to put some surf buttheads on shambling corpses because even if this is just another zombie game, at least it doesn't take itself so seriously ['Telltale's The Walking Dead: A character holds a gun to a her head. Men watching: "Let's all just." "No Noo!!! She fires, killing herself.]'' Yeesh....! Starring: Frank Best; Zombabe; Rico Rodriguez; Poof Diddy; Little Miss Plot Device; Joe Danger; RPG Protagonist; Annie Get Your Gun; American Psychos; and A Whole Lotta Zombies for ''Dead Rising ''was 'Grand Death Slaughto.' Titles designed for Robert Holtby.]] ''Grand Death Slaughto'' Wait, Frank West has a bunch of crossovers too? And two live action movies? Man, I thought '''Phoenix Wright was weird...! Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Dead Rising 4. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Open world games Category:Survival horror games Category:Beat 'em up games Category:Capcom Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Capcom Vancouver Category:Zombies